poufandomcom-20200223-history
Food Swap
Food Swap is a Pou game. Food Swap uses an all-new music track. Gameplay The object of Food Swap is to remove rings and lollipops by matching three or more food items in a row (either vertically or horizontally). The goal is to remove as many rings and lollipops as possible before time runs out. Food items, when matched, are removed, allowing items above to "fall" into the empty spaces. Gameplay is divided into rounds in which a certain number of rings or lollipops must be removed before advancing to the next round. Rounds alternate between "ring rounds" and "lollipop rounds", with round 1 always being a "ring round". Some food items contain a coin which can be collected by matching the item. Scoring Scoring is based on the number of rings or lollipops removed. Collecting coins has no effect on the score. Rings Rings are shown as yellow boxes or diamonds around a food item. An item may have up to two rings. Rings are removed by matching and removing the food item under the ring. Each match removes a single ring. Rings are also removed when zapped by a bomb, a striped item, or a jellybean. Rings are stationary and do not "fall" when food items below them are removed. Therefore, the food item in a ring can be changed by matching items below, allowing the column of items to shift downwards through the ring. Lollipops Lollipops can only be removed by matching and removing items below, causing them to fall to the bottom row. Lollipops are not removed by bombs, striped items, or jellybeans. Original food Items Food items for the Bejeweled Mod Bombs When you match three (or more) food items in a row both vertically and horizontally, a bomb will appear inside a food item. Matching an item containing a bomb causes the bomb to explode, removing a 3x3 block of items. The item that contained the bomb remains, however, and throbs for a few seconds before exploding, removing yet another 3x3 block of items. Striped Items Matching four items in a row or column will leave behind a yellow-striped item. (The other three are removed.) Striped items, when matched, will "zap" and remove an entire row or column of food items. Stripes can be vertical or horizontal, depending on how the player created the match: a horizontal swap creates horizontal stripes, while a vertical swap creates vertical stripes. Vertically striped items will zap an entire column, and horizontally striped items will zap an entire row. Jelly Beans Matching five or more items in a row or column will leave behind a jelly bean food item. Jelly beans have powerful food item removal abilities: Swapping a jelly bean with a normal food item will "zap" and remove all instances of that food item. It will also remove any ring that happens to surround a zapped item. Swapping a jelly bean with a striped item will "zap" every row or column (depending on stripe orientation) containing that food item. This often clears the entire board. Swapping two jelly beans zaps every item, clearing the entire board. Locked Items In later rounds, some food items will be locked or frozen; these items immobile: they cannot be swapped, and they will not fall into empty spaces below. A locked item can be unlocked by matching, causing the lock to disappear. (The previously locked item remains and must be matched again in order to be removed.) A frozen item can be unfrozen by matching items directly above, below, or beside the frozen item. Achievements Tips * If you can't find a match, the game will provide a hint by causing two items to "throb". Swapping these items results in a match. * To quickly drop lollipops, try to create vertical matches below the lollipop. * Whenever possible, try to match 4 or 5 items to create striped items and jellybeans. * Remember that you control which type of food items a jellybean will zap and remove. (For example, swapping a jellybean with a tomato removes all tomatoes.) Saving jellybeans and using them strategically can help remove stubborn food items. * Combining a striped item with a bomb will remove three entire rows or columns. * Each ring and lollipop removed adds some time to the timer. Trivia * This game closely resembles Candy Crush Saga. Category:Games Category:Games with Timers